Yukimaro Completes Chakra Training (Session 2)
''Necrose: ☯It was a sunny yet chilly day in Konoha, Kazu could be seen standing at the front gate, his white hair blowing in the light breeze that rolled across the village his headband with the Konoha symbol shining brightly in the sun, his flak jacket resting over his chest a katanan attached to the back of it, under his flak was a long sleeve black shirt, the sleeves going down to his forearms meeting his bracers that went from his forearm to his knuckles, with black gloves under them that had plates of steel on the backs of the hands that could be used to stop blades or other ninja weapons. He wore black pants that hung down to about his shins that had pouches on the legs tucked into black Shinobi sandles that extended to up to his knees, on his back he had to ninja pouches that contained his tools, Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke Bombs, Paper Tags, and a few Summing Scrolls that contained items like water bottles to keep him hydrated after using his clans ability to turn their bodys into water. A lollipop extended from his lips on the right side of his mouth as he looked onto the forest that surrounded the village. Kazu began to run down a path leadiing into the forest that surronded the village, he then bent his knees and pushed off the ground jumping into the air and onto a tree branch, he then jumped from that tree branch to another. He continued to jump along the tree tops making his way to the training canyon where he had told his student the night before to meet him for the second part of his training. As Kazu came to the clearing where the canyon lay he jumped from the tree tops his feet landing flat on the ground infront of the trees that surrounded the canyon. The cayon was split by a river that flowed from the base of a large waterfall. Kazu walked to a boulder that was near by and and leaned his back against it, he looked at a path that lead into the clearing that came from the direction of the village. He pulled the lollipop from his mouth the candy gone and only the stick remained, he puleld another from his tool pouch and placed it into his mouth as he stood leaned against the boulder waiting for his student to appear. ☯'' '' '' ''Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro woke up with a large yawn and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was one of those days, the ones where you dont really want to get up but at the same time you know you have to and so your body sort of just lays there contemplating the ups and downs to both choice before finally giving in and getting up despite the ups for not getting up were much more appealing than the ones for getting up. He slowly got to his feet and let out another yawn as he made his way to the kitchen to grab some leftover dango and lazily muinch on it as he stretches to prepare for his early morning routine. Once he had finished his routine he headed to the showers to clean himself up and grabbed his uniform before heading outside. Yukimaro's white hair was still damp from the shower and the slight reeze made him shiver. His hakama didnt really cover him all to well but that was a needed attribute for clothing due to his ability to grow his bones out, anything that covered him to much or wasnt loose would just get torn up. Yukimaro strtched with one last yawn before heading out to the canyon where he was to meet with his sensei for his next step in training. On his way yukimaro stopped by the dango shop and ordered some to go. As Yukimaro continued on to the canyon he had many thoughts on his mind. Word was there was going to be a large battle to start off the war with Amegekure soon. Yukimaro was unsure if he was ready for such a thing, though he would most likely be left in the village he still felt uneasy, unprepared. If only he had more timehe thought. And to make matters worse he still has not heard any mention of him getting a full team. It was just him and his sensei. Though he was accustom to not having to rely on others he knows that he will need to build teamwork skills to be a successful ninja, he is unsure why he was the only one without a team, perhaps they have a special plan for him. Either way, he was far from ready for a war. About this time Yukimaro arrived at the canyon and waved to his sensei as he approached. He would stop a few feet from him and bow.* "Good morning Kazu sensei, What do you have planned for training today?" *Yukimaro would ask as he set his bag down containing his food for later.*'' '' '' ''Necrose:☯Kazu moved away from the boulder and walked to the path to greet his student as he came into the clearing.Kazy lifted his arm over his head and gave a wave as his student greeted him and then returned a greeting." Morning Yukimaro, Today for you training you will be retriveing an item using just your chakra." Kazu reach behind his back into one of his ninja tool pouches and pulled out a Kunai made of a special metal that allowed him to infused his chakra into it which had a red tag tied to the hole at the back of the Kunai. He squeezed the cloth wrapped handle and channeled his wind chakra into the blade of the Kunai, then tossed it at the top of a large tree, the Kunai sunk into the tree the loop at the end of the Kunai the only thing poking out and the red tag blowing in the wind. The infused chakra has acted as a sharpener causing the Kunai to go deeper into the tree if normal if Kazu would have put in more chakra it would have cause the Kunai to go completely through that tree and possible a few more. He looked over to Yukimaro and began to speak "You have already done the hard part, learning to adjust your chakra in order to walk on water. Now you will use your chakra to run up the tree and snatch the tag and bring it back to me." Kazu sat on the ground and waited for his student to attempt it.☯'' '' '' ''Guest_Sindariusmoonblade:*Yukimaro looks up at the large tree and sees the tag hanging out from the top of it witha bit of a frown* "That is really high...oh well, I guess I will just have to give it my best shot." *He goes up to the tree and examines it before applying chakra to his feet and stepping back a bit so he could get a running start. He started running and tried to climb up the tree, only making it a few feet before falling on his butt* "Ow...hold on I think I got it..." *Yukimaro tries once again and this time was able to make it about half way up the tree before falling all the way down with a loud thud* "OW! that really hurt!" *Yukimaro complains as he slowly stands back up and brushes himself off and limping a little from the soreness. he stretches a bit to shake it off and stares at the tree, trying to decide the best way to tackle the problem. It wasnt like the water test, he didnt have to control his chakra it was keeping it firm and sturdy so he didnt let go. It was about endurance.* "Does it really have to be that high up?"'' '' '' ''Necrose:☯Kazu chuckled to himself as he watched his student attempt to get the tag over and over again only to come crashing down back to the ground. He reached behind his back and pulled out a comic from his ninja tool bag and began to read it as he student continued to try and run up the tree. After reading a few pages he would look up and tell his student. "Remember it's not like the water where you have to adjust your chakra keep it at a steady flow, but don't use too much or you will run out of chakra before you make it to the top." He then went back to reading his comics flipping the page after a few mins and looking back up after his student spoke to him. "Yes it does have to be that high you never know what type of mission you will have, you might have to climb higher in order to get an item for someone to complete a mission, Or if you fall into a deep hole that has been set as a trap. Try again." He said as he moved his head down and went back to reading his comic twirling his lollipop around in his mouth.☯'' '' '' ''Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro mumbles at his sensei's answer and sighs, he adjusts the chakra in his feet and runs up the tree again, almost making it to the tag only inches away beore falling* "Daaamnit!" *He would yell as he fell all the way down with a thud.* "This....sucks..." *He once again slowly gets up and sighs. he puts a slight bit less chakra in his feet, surprised at how little it actually took. He then ran as fast as he could to get up the tree, he grabs the tag and yanks the kunai out with a cheer* "Hooray! I did it....oh shit..." *He would exclaim as he realized his mistake and he went plummeting down to the ground, making the birds fly away in distress from the loud crash* "That still counts...right?" *He grians as he gets up and dusts himself off, it was a good thing he was a kaguya or he would have surely broken many bones by now. Though even if they did break he could probably mend them back together somewhat.*'' '' '' ''Necrose: ☯Kazu chuckled as Yukimaro came crashing down from the top of the tree, He then stood up and moved his arm to his back placing the comic back into one of his ninja pouches, he then dusted off his clothing and began to walk towards Yukimaro. Kazu reached over and grasped the Kunai from Yukimaro's hand and pulled the tag off handing the tag to Yukimaro. "You can keep that" He said as he began to walk to to a clear area of ground he reached into his ninja tool pouch again and pulled out a large summoning scroll, he broke the seal and pulled the scroll open. After opening the scroll he placed it on the ground and made a quick hand sign and out of a poof of smoke appear a large arrangement of foo that Kazu had prepared the night before and sealed into the scroll. In the arrangment was Ramen, Barbeque Pork, jelly filled Riceballs, normal Riceballs, and many other foods that Kazu enjoyed. He sat down in front of the food and gestured towards Yukimaro inviting him over."I think you have earned a nice lunch, come over and join me." After speaking Kazu reached over and took a jelly filled Riceball and a few pieces of Barbeque Pork and began to eat. ☯'' '' '' ''Guest_Sindariusmoonblade: *Yukimaro grins as he sees the food and grabs his own box full of dango and rushes over to his sensei, sitting downa nd adding his dango to the mix of delicious foods* "itadakimasu!" *Yukimaro would exclaim as he dug into the food, devouring some dango first before moving to the bbq pork and jelly filled rice balls. He had a large smile on his face, happy with his accomplishment and enjoying the food in front of him. The worries about the war and his preparedness had escaped him for the time being, the only thing that still twinged at his mind was the lack of teammates to enjoy this time with. but he put that thought aside not wanting to bother his sensei with it.* "So, what is next in the training schedual? Do I get to learn to add wind element to my chakra and then use it along with what i learned these past two days to walk on air? that would be so cool!" *Yukimaro goes on as he continues eating*'' '' '' ''Necrose:☯Kazu chuckled as Yukimaro excitedly started to chow down on the food and at the words his student spoke."Well I am not sure about walking on air but I can teach you to infuse your chakra into a weapon." Kazu reached for a bowl of Ramen and pulled out a pair of chops sticks and began to eat from the bowl. Kazu swallowed the bit of Ramen he had taken and began to speak again. "If you like tomorrow we can get started on learning a new Wind Release Jutsu or I can go to the archive and get a scroll and you can learn something different." Kazu finished off his bowl of Ramen and stood up and dusted his clothing off. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, I have a few errands to run around the village we shall meet here tomorrow for some more training." after the words left his lips Kazu's body began to flicker in and out almost like a light being flicked on and off, His body then dissappear due to the extreme speed of his Body Flicker. ☯''